


Addicted

by badwolf707



Category: Against the Wall
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Andrew Walker, Brandon Quinn, Gen, Lifetime Channel, Rachael Carpani, Richie Kowalski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She addicted to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

She's addicted to this, To him, To his touch, to his lips.  
To what he makes her feel.

she can't help herself when it comes to him

she knows she should stop doing this. She's tried Numerous times.  
She's just not strong enough to stop it herself.

She can tell she's hurting him, He wants more then she can give.  
She knows, Even though he hasn't said it out loud

He wants forever with her.

But, she thinks sadly this is all I can offer him.

she tries to stop calling him.  
Tries to stop wanting him.

She should stop this,Richie could find out and everything could go to hell and she knows shes not good for him. She's damaged goods. but she can't help herself

Can't stop touching him, Feeling him, Being with him.

She thinks to herself this is what Addicts must feel like.  
Knowing you must stop what your doing not only because it hurts you but because it hurts the people around you.

But the high of knowing what your doing is wrong is part of the thrill.

It just feels so good you can't stop I mean really the only person your hurting is yourself.  
You try and convince yourself of that,but a part of you doesn't believe that's true.

It's that part that stops you from calling him for days or weeks but then that urge just take's over Once more.

Only one more time. You say to you know deep down unless he forces you're hand or ends it himself you won't ever be able to stop.

she tries to stop but she can't she's addicted to this. To his kiss.

Hi scent his hair his laughter the feel of His lips pressed against hers

The feel of him as he moves inside of her as they edge closer and closer towards climax

she just can't help herself.

this addition is all she can think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed this story.  
> I always Appreciate Constructive Criticism.


End file.
